


home is in the hills

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan spends christmas with phil's family on the isle of man(yes this is an actual thing that happened irl im dead)





	home is in the hills

By the time they’ve landed in Isle of Man, it’s a little past lunch time, and as they drag their weary bodies and heavy suitcases through the small airport, Phil begins to grumble about needing food and Dan stretches out a yawn about how absurd it was getting up at six for the early flight, but when they’re greeted at the terminal by Phil’s parents, Martyn and Cornelia, all that seems to wash away and they’re being pulled into tight hugs and Phil’s dad shakes Dan’s hand a little too hard but Dan just laughs.  
  
The drive up from the airport to Phil’s parents place takes only twenty minutes and once they dump off their stuff in their spare room, they’re heading back out again, coats wrapped tightly around themselves, hoods up to protect themselves from the cold harsh winter wind that’s settled, and as they walk down the street, Phil takes Dan’s hand in his.  
  
They stop off at a cafe that Phil’s parents seem to know quiet well, and find a quiet table to huddle round as they order hot drinks and food.  
Dan takes the seat next to Phil of course, and they sit, thigh to thigh, as Kathy leans over the table to take Dan’s hands in her’s as she coos over him, talking about how lovely it is to see him again, especially around Christmas, and she even brings up how well his videos have been going lately, including his depression one, and when Dan wants to suddenly take his hands away from hers, he feels Phil’s hand rest on his knee from up the table, and he doesn't feel so bad anymore.   
  
They eat their food, not a moment in silence, as they talk in loud, happy voices, laughing and smiling at anecdotes, and when Dan finishes his burger, he takes a moment to glance around the table, to soak in the happiness that seems to be radiating from this corner of the cafe.  
They drink their drinks, warming their bellies, before Nigel pays, and has to convince Dan not to be silly when he awkwardly fishes out his wallet, so Dan complies, and the lot of them pile out of the cafe and towards the hills.  
  
They walk in pairs, Kath and Nigel up ahead, Martyn and Cornelia behind them, and Dan and Phil holding back a little from them.  
  
They have their hands in each other’s, idly hanging by their sides, as they walk in silence, nothing but the distant shrill of the wind and sea below them, the voices of the family ahead of them are being carried away, and it feels like its just them here.  
  
Dan mentions how pretty the view always is from here, and Phil jumps at the opportunity to take a picture of him for Twitter, so Dan rolls his eyes as Phil pulls his jacket hood up around his head, and Dan swears when he realises he needs to take his gloves off to take the photo, and Phil just shakes his head and laughs more.  
Dan takes a few photos but before he can ask which one he’s going to post, Phil is beckoning him over for one together, so Dan hops over to him, smiles, the Dan and Phil smile, and takes the photo, but Phil tells him this one isn't for Twitter or Instagram, so he takes it again, this time, his lips are on Phil’s cheek, and Phil has one eye closed, mid giggle, classic Phil laugh with his tongue ever so slightly poking out.  
This one is for them.  
  
They manage to catch up with everyone else who was waiting for them at the top, and when Martyn teases Phil about them being all gooey taking cute pictures together, Phil feels his ears burn, even after all these years, and Dan just ducks his head down as Kath gives them that knowing look.  
Eight years doesn’t show sometimes.  
  
They walk back, and Dan’s legs are definitely burning now, and he could have probably gone the rest of the way home without a coat with the small amount of sweat he’s managed to break into but when they arrive at Phil’s parent’s home, they throw their coats onto the banister and make way to the lounge, where they flop onto the sofa, groaning about how they’ll never walk again.  
  
Nigel offers them tea, to which they greatly say yes, and Phil uses this time to tweet the photo from earlier. There’s a sudden urge to post the other one too, for some reason, but he doesn’t. Because that’s just for them.  
Instead he tweets the photo Dan took of him and locks his phone, not needing to reply to anyone until later.  
  
And when Dan has drunk half os his tea and he’s kicked his shoes off to curls his legs underneath him, head resting comfortably on Phil’s shoulder, when Cornelia pulls out a dartboard to which everyone jumps up in excitement, and Phil shares a humorous glance of fear because darts and Phil probably don’t go down well.  
  
Dan watches from the sofa as Cornelia hits the middle of the board, screaming in glee as Martyn jokes, telling her it was a cheep shot, and when it’s Phil’s turn, he misses the entire board by an inch and everyone jumps in anticipation and Dan almost spills his tea over himself and Phil grumbles about how stupidly clumsy he is as his dad is pulling the dart out of the wall, so Dan throws his head back and laughs loudly as Phil makes his way back to the sofa to curl back up with Dan, not until Cornelia is challenging Dan and he complies, takes his aim and does miserably, to which Phil tells him, it makes him feel a whole less terrible.  
  
They decide to order in some food, since it’s far too late to cook, so they order in a Chinese and Dan feels himself falling asleep again Phil because he’s just so warm.  
  
He know that in three day’s he’ll be at his own parents house, a few hundred miles away from Phil and this, and it hurts a little to think about, but it’s nothing new.  
  
He’s only staying at his parents for three days, which makes it fair; three days here and three days there, but theres a feeling tugging at his gut, willing him to make it six days here and no days there.  
But he wants to go home, for Colin and his grandma, and maybe there is something else there, maybe so he can ask his brother how university is, and so he can say he visited his parents more than once this year.  
But it’s mostly Colin and his grandma.  
  
But for now he’s happy here, and when he opens up his phone to see that Cornelia had tweeted something about their dart game earlier, something about three tall boys, he doesn't even care.  
He feel’s Phil falling asleep him too just as their food arrives, which is enough motivation for him to jolt awake, patting Dan’s leg as they stretch their long legs, Kath calling them from the hallway to help with the food.  
  
And in three days Dan will be three hundred miles away from here, this tiny part of home that he has now, but three days after that Phil will come back home to their apartment in London, and even though Dan has to go back to Wokingham; for his mum, his dad, his brother and Colin and his grandparents, he knows that he still has his home right here. His home with Martyn and Cornelia and Phil’s parents and in the hills of the island and in that tiny cafe.  
Because home isn't just a place. It’s people.  
  
And his home is here. It always really has been.   


**Author's Note:**

> guess who fucking died when they heard that dan was with the lesters yet again for christmas ????? this bitch here
> 
> so i wrote something about it
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment (or both lol) and thanks for reading !! :)


End file.
